cybercitizensfandomcom-20200215-history
Archived:Tokyo
After much discussion regarding a city free from the Fights that robbed peaceable cyber citizens of traits and their hard-earned cash, Tokyo is the most recent city created in Cyber Citizens. The new city, added by creator Kevin on August 4, 2007, is strategically challenging if not otherwise intimidating. The city boasts only 29 locations comprised of 15 citizen-owned stores, one slot machine casino, one courthouse, a cemetery, 2 polling places, a boxing Arena, a Forum link, two or three banks, and three or four Superstores. To date, one open store has never been found! That is because Tokyo is vast and its stores spread out, requiring frequent moving around to acquire a well-rounded trait collection. The ideal of a more even build-up of traits (including Nourishment) was one of the major changes Kevin made to the game in August, and like the "three moves per day" rule, these August 2007 changes formed the type of strategic gameplay Kevin envisioned for Tokyo residents. Still, many new residents can be immediately frustrated by the great distances between store locations until they get to the "Waterfront City" district where more shops are gathered. The First Days When Tokyo was announced, a "Gold Rush fever" spread throughout the main Forum, and citizens with enough cash or those willing to take out loans to buy open stores stampeded to the nearest airports to take advantage of free air travel to the Asian continent. The very first store was purchased by Father Godfrae Pilliwinks, OSB, a Benedictine abbot orignally from London, who opened a Strength trait store selling "map-radius improving tonic wines" produced in the vineyards of Saint Henry Benedictine Abbey. Other first settlers included Jane Loring, who opened up Freemason-affiliated stores; Dibzannia, who opened the much-celebrated Snickerdoodle Shop and became Tokyo's first mayor; Azriel, moderator and CC celeb; Viktor, owner of Tokyo Movie Theatre; Mystik, owner of Strength and Health stores; yahesel, owner of the Olympic Gym; and Hassanbazzi, who opened Tokyo University but has since left Tokyo (as did MikeCat). Other well-known Cyber Citizens who made the move to Tokyo include Tyler Durden, Otaka, Vito Corleone, Empress Theodora, zax_was_here, Shinigami, Jimmy D, Elwood Moose, rocman12, Dashru, Sir Psycho, Caitlin Ryan and SomeGuy. Political Life As of November 2, 2007, Dibzannia is still both Mayor of Tokyo and Cyber Citizens President. She was one of the first people to advocate for a Fight-free city and she has been instrumental in getting the beginnings of a Tokyo subforum together with the help of MikeCat, who has been working on the Tokyo Map and hosting the Tokyo Lottery. Other cities tend to view Tokyo as a liberal "hippy haven" but this new city of non-violence still packs a quite a punch! Over one-third of Tokyo residents came out to vote, shaming every other city in voter turn-out and assuring Dibzannia a ten-point margin over nearest presidential rival Marion Oaks. The city of Tokyo has given its residents both +5% trait bonuses due to Dibzannia's rise to political fame. Her political platform includes promising to keep the store commission rate at 5% and to keep jail fees at the maximum allowed by the game -- $ 1,500. Tokyo has a 100% chance you will get caught trying to rob someone, so that fine is a sure bet in Tokyo! Religious Life On August 9, 2007, just weeks before his death, Pope Paul VII of the Cybercitizens Catholic Church declared that Tokyo would be an Apostolic Prefecture, a first step towards becoming a future diocese. The previous day, the pope made Fr. Pilliwinks a Bishop to become head of the Church in Tokyo on behalf of the Holy See. With money raised by French priest Fr. Benoit Cardeau, an open store was purchased and the Saint Christopher Catholic Church and Bookstore was built, selling Intelligence trait points. Tokyo's Church is so far the only CC church which provides Mass daily for its parishioners. On September 5, 2007, Pope Adrian VII elevated Tokyo from an Apostolic Prefecture to a Pontifical Mission. In doing so, His Holiness charged the Order of Saint Benedict with the administration of the Mission. It was then that Godfrae Pilliwinks was named Abbot Primate of the Order and placed in charge of the Mission of Tokyo. While the majority of Tokyo is identified as Christian, there is a vocal minority who wish the Catholic Church did not have a presense in the "City of Peace". But most are happy to have the Church as part of the cultural and spiritual dynamic of Tokyo. On September 16, 2007, the elderly and frail Pope Adrian VII (who reigned very briefly following Paul VII) made his only Papal Visit as a pope to the city of Tokyo. The "September Pope" returned to Rome and combined the cities of Sydney and Tokyo into a combined diocese later that month. On October 30, the city welcomed its newest priest, Father Khalid Jayton to run things at Saint Christopher's. Helping Hand Initiative - Tokyo Edition Dibzannia brought the Helping Hand Initiative to Tokyo on August 6, 2007. The charitable fund gives new players a monetary helping hand in getting their citizen started. Requirements to receive this help are simply to live in Tokyo, have been logged in within the previous week, and have a gamer rating under 50. By 2008, however, Helping Hand Initiatives were rarely utilized as the dwindling Cyber Citizens community trended towards faction-oriented charitable giving. The Social Scene Tokyo has not quite developed a social scene at this early stage of its development, but for kicks you can: visit Az's Tokyo Apartment, drop by the Mayor's Office where "the door is always open", or see who is dusting the furniture in The House of MikeCat now that he has moved to Los Angeles. Hopefully, more Tokyo residents will join the main Forum and start a few societal threads of their own! Population As of November 29, 2007, there were 218 cyber citizens living in Tokyo. Tokyo is the second largest city in Cyber Citizens, behind only New York (298) in city population. Tokyo Airport Flight Costs As of mid-September, one way tickets to fly to Tokyo or to fly to the other cities in Cyber Citizens from Tokyo were as follows: Dallas: $ 1,603.61 London: $ 1,489.75 Los Angeles: $ 1,359.78 New York: $ 1,682.16 Rome: $ 1,538.63 Sydney: $ 1,216.62 Fly in, sure. But why would you ever want to leave Tokyo? External Links Cyber Citizens Forums - Tokyo City Forum Recent Map Helping Hand Initiative - Tokyo Division